bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RayneHaos/As Seen Through Crystals, Arc 2, Chapter 4: WE ARE SUPERIOR!
In Neathia ???: We attack. BREAK THE FIRST SHIELD!!!!!!!! ???: Yes, YOU ALL HEARD HIM!!! GET TO IT. ???: Wait! Kazarina.....You are staying here. Kazarina: WHAT!? WHY!?!?!?! ???: I've instructed Zenet to guide your ship. Kazarina: ARE YOU MAD?!?!?!?!?!?!? ???: Not mad. I believe insane is the term you are looking for and it suits me perfectly. Kazarina: true. Whatever you say, Emperor Barodius *sits in her throne beside Barodius* In the castle Sarah: *unknowing of the oncoming attack* ok....carefully. carefully......*throws an air horn that has a battery duct tapped to it so teh sound will continue when it is thrown, is thrown into Corbin's room and shuts the door* Corbin: AHH!!!!!!!*flips out of his bed freaking out. His blanket somehow winds up above his head. Corbin, not knowing where he is going, runs into his OPEN window and falls out* Sarah: *freezes, and opens Corbin's door. and see Strikeflier holding Corbin outside his window* surpriiiissee Strikeflier: really Sarah....really? Sarah: yes really! Strikeflier: WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!! Sarah: HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE WOULD FLIP OUT THE WINDOW! ALL HIS DOING Corbin: *chuckles* Lets do that again *jumps out of Strikeflier's arms* WHEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! *looks down and sees the ground* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *slams into an invisible force* Sarah: 3rd shield? Strikeflier: yea *sigh* Sarah: lol good thing that doesn't cover the ENTIRE castle or he'd be dead right now Strikeflier: Yea....yea. *flies down to get Corbin* In the skies of Neathia Barodius: WAIT! a few more minutes......ah what the heck FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kazarina: *directs the order to fire* *several shots from invisible ships fire at the first shield* In the castle *the castle begins shaking since the 1st shield is just above the top of the castle* Sarah: WHAT THE!!!!!! Corbin: STRIKEFLIER!!!!!!!!! Strikeflier: Yes.....indeed its happening. Sarah: WHAT???? WHATS HAPPENING!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Corbin: My home.....They're attacking. Sarah: WHAT!!!! *runs to go tell Crysta* Corbin: *follows Sarah* Sarah: *jumps down the ENTIRE set of stairs to save time* Corbin: *tries to jump down all the stairs but only gets halfway and falls the rest* ...HAHAHAHA Strikeflier: why are you....laughing? you just fell down two storys worth of stairs Corbin: THE LAUGHTER EASES THE PAIN!!!! Sarah: *stops* um.....Ingram help him please Strikeflier: I got him. Sarah you need Ingram, you may be sent to the battlefield Sarah: Good point Come on Ingram *runs to teh throne room* In the throne room Fabia: well my room was wildly shaking. Crysta: Fabia.....I promise you. You are imagining things Sarah: *bursts open the doors* WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!!!!!! Crysta: ... *makes a thinking face* I could've sworn I told our chef to hide my alcohol. *sigh* We will have to have a talk. Anyway, what makes you say this Sarah? Sarah: My room. it was shaking. Corbin and Strikeflier say its Gundalia. Crysta: oh right, they are from Gundalia. Hmm. Alright. Sarah You and Corbin need to go confront them on the front lines. Fabia you to. In the hallways Sarah: *followed by Fabia* CORBIN GET UP WE ARE GOING TO THE BATTLEFIELD!!!! Corbin: But I don't want a kitty. Sarah: WHAT? wait why am i yelling? Corbin: *is obviously delusional from the fall* Don't worry ugly lady. your pretty on the inside Sarah: *punches Airzel but thenr ealizes he was talking to Fabia* Oh......well. Corbin: *snaps out of his delusion* OW! Sarah: yea....hurts doesn't it? Corbin: hmph. no! Sarah: ...*punches him again* Corbin: OW!!!!!!! Sarah: COME ON!!!!! Outskirts of Neathia Sarah: *flying on Ingram* FABIA YOU PATROL THE GROUND ME AND CORBIN WILL CONFRONT THEM!!! Fabia: *on Aranaut* GOT IT! In the skies of Neathia *Sarah and Corbin have been halted and told to wait to be confronted* *Barodius and Airzel fly out and stop a few feet in front of Sarah and Corbin* Sarah: Greetings. I am princess Sarah. Barodius: oh? You are are you? and who is that one? Corbin: Prince Corbin. Barodius: *gasps* Sarah: ? Do you know him? Corbin: He is my father Sarah: OH! well. So I assume there is going to be peace? Barodius: OF COURSE NOT! Sarah: BUT HES YOUR SON! Barodius: I don't care. He's sided with weaklings. WE ARE SUPERIOR!!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts